50 frasi - Hetalia
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: from the lj prompts. 1 prompt, 1 sentence. [Spamano, Ru/fem!Pru, FraSey]
1. Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte

Titolo: Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
Pairing: Spagna/Sud Italia – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Romano Vargas  
Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Genere: romantico, sentimentale  
Avvertimento: Yaoi  
Rating: Arancione  
Set: Delta (sfida multifandom)  
Note: Primo pairing della sfida multifandom *_* * il boss ama la Spamano, e non poteva non scrivere anche su loro* Il titolo è una frase della canzone "Héroe" di Enrique Iglesias, canzone che ascoltavo in continuazione mentre scrivevo queste frasi 3

Per Antonio la terra era una delle cose più preziose che avesse; coltivare qualcosa con le proprie mani, vederlo crescere e maturare, lo riempiva di felicità, ed era felice di aver trasmesso questa passione al suo _querido_ – pensò osservando l'Italiano guardare con cura una pianta del loro orto.

02. Orgoglio  
L'orgoglio di Lovino era una cosa che adorava e odiava allo stesso tempo – lo adorava perché Lovino sembrava così regale ed intoccabile, e lo odiava perché con quell'orgoglio l'aveva tenuto lontano per troppo tempo e a volte cercava ancora di allontanarlo.

03. Spirito  
Lovino gli aveva augurato fin troppe volte di morire, pregando un qualche dio di liberarlo così dall'onnipresente bastardo spagnolo, diceva – ma non si rendeva conto che Antonio gli sarebbe stato accanto anche sotto forma di spirito.

04. Storia  
Antonio odiava la storia reputandola un agglomerato di date e avvenimenti che spesso voleva dimenticare; soprattutto voleva dimenticare quel pezzo di storia in cui aveva perso il suo Lovino, per dargli l'indipendenza – ma a Lovino avrebbe sempre sorriso, anche quando parlavano della sua indipendenza, ma solo perché sapeva quanto il ragazzo ci tenesse.

05. Tempo  
Per loro il tempo era qualcosa di molto relativo, e si conoscevano ancora prima della caduta dell'Impero Romano, loro illustre predecessore – per questo lui non aveva alcuna fretta con Lovino e gli lasciava i suoi spazi, a volte non vedendolo per mesi interi; sapeva che avevano entrambi ancora molto tempo di fronte a se, e pazientava.

06. Guerra  
A Lovino non piacevano le guerre e ne aveva dato prova fin troppo spesso, e non gli piacevano perché aveva perso troppe cose importanti – _suo nonno era morto in battaglia, suo fratello era stato un prezioso bottino di guerra_ – e quando era un ragazzino temeva sempre che il bastardo sarebbe scomparso come suo nonno; ma questo, grazie al Cielo, non era mai successo, e lui si era limitato a curare le ferite di uno Spagnolo che tornava spesso a casa più morto che vivo.

07. Tradimento  
Faceva finta di non essere geloso e che dello Spagnolo non gli importasse nulla, ma se mai avesse anche solo avuto il dubbio che Antonio lo avesse tradito, gliela avrebbe fatta pagare molto cara – anche se non sembrava possibile una cosa simile visto come lo adorava e riveriva quell'idiota.

08. Sentore  
A volte Lovino era meglio di un segugio, pensò lo Spagnolo mentre osservava il viso imbronciato del suo _querido_ – aveva il sentore che _"i due idioti"_ sarebbero venuti a fargli visita senza che lui gli avesse detto alcunché: sospirò, davvero l'Italiano era allergico alla presenza dei suoi amici.

09. Giovinezza  
Spagna non era vecchio – _dimostrava solo 26 anni in fondo_ – ma tutti quei secoli di vita a volte lo facevano sentire come un vecchietto; adorava perciò osservare il suo Lovino che, seppur avesse superato l'adolescenza, era un giovane Stato nel pieno della propria giovinezza.

10. Orme  
Antonio era diventato ciò che era seguendo le orme dell'eredità lasciatagli sia da sua madre che dall'Impero Romano, e si sentiva orgoglioso nel vedere che Lovino era diventato un magnifico adulto seguendo anche le sue orme, oltre a quelle del nonno – ma Lovino questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, lui era un uomo che si era fatto da se, diceva.

11. Preda  
Guardò male lo Spagnolo che era sopra di lui – _sembrava un predatore che aveva appena catturato la sua preda_ – e avrebbe voluto scappare, ma quando Antonio gli divorò le labbra di baci, sapeva che era perduto e si lasciò andare.

12. Stirpe  
Appartenevano alla stessa illustre stirpe: sangue romano scorreva nelle vene di entrambi, più puro in quelle del suo ex protetto, e più contaminato nelle proprie – ma davvero Lovino credeva lo volesse solo per quell'eredità che in parte aveva anche lui?

13. Passi  
Il ritmo dei passi di Lovino non era mai cambiato; sembravano sempre così decisi, quando in realtà lui conosceva bene tutta l'insicurezza nascosta in essi – anche ora che era entrato nel suo studio, i suoi passi erano sembrati così sicuri, ma il suo viso mostrava segni di insicurezza; oh, non sarebbe proprio mai cambiato.

14. Rito  
Prima o poi lo avrebbero scomunicato, istituito l'Inquisizione ancora una volta solo per lui, o sarebbe bruciato all'inferno per blasfemia, oltre che per tutto il resto; ma per lui, possedere e amare il corpo dell'altro era ogni volta un rito con il quale gli sembrava ogni volta di sancire un qualche legame sacro con l'altro.

15. Vittoria  
Militarmente parlando, lo Spagnolo aveva ottenuto diverse vittorie importanti – ma la più importante di tutte era sicuramente la conquista del cuore di Lovino.

16. Languore  
Gli occhi di Antonio, mentre lo guardavano, erano spesso pieni di languore - sembravano accarezzarlo languidamente e questo riusciva a metterlo in imbarazzo: lo Spagnolo era sempre svenevole e appassionato con lui, solo che quando lo era a parole sapeva come contrattaccare...ma contro quei occhi non sapeva proprio come fare.

17. Mortale  
Spesso nelle sue preghiere, Lovino ringraziava Dio della loro pseudo immortalità – se fossero stati comuni esseri umani, visto il suo carattere, sicuramente non avrebbe mai provato la gioia – _ovviamente tenuta solo per se _– di essere amato dallo Spagnolo: se fosse stato mortale, sarebbe sicuramente morto prima di accettare i propri sentimenti per Antonio.

18. Favorito  
Quando era un bambino, aveva sempre creduto di essere l'ultimo degli ultimi per Antonio: credeva che Feliciano fosse il suo favorito, e solo da adulto, molto tempo dopo, si sarebbe reso conto di quanto si fosse sbagliato allora.

19. Giardino  
Antonio era una persona davvero prevedibile, oppure era lui che ormai lo conosceva fin troppo bene – in ogni caso, sapeva benissimo dove trovarlo negli afosi pomeriggi estivi: ormai da secoli il giardino era il suo rifugio alla calura spagnola.

20. Eros  
Fremeva sempre di desiderio quando quel bastardo lo stuzzicava; ogni gesto del bastardo rivelava tutta la sua carica erotica e davvero non riusciva a resistervi – sapeva sempre come farlo capitolare quello stronzo _caliente._

21. Canto  
A volte si sentiva un po' un guardone, ma adorava spiare Lovino quando cantava – peccato che il suo querido lo facesse solo quando era completamente solo – _oh, aveva una voce così dolce._

22. Tocco  
Lovino adorava il tocco delle mani dello Spagnolo, riusciva a trasmettergli mille emozioni anche con il semplice tocco della punta delle dita: ora per esempio, avrebbe voluto urlargli contro di tutto e forse anche picchiarlo, invece riusciva soltanto ad emettere gemiti sconnessi dovuti alle impudiche carezze dello Spagnolo.

23. Silenzi  
C'erano volte in cui i loro silenzi valevano mille parole, in cui veramente le parole erano inutili: erano rimasti a guardarsi in silenzio anche quando Lovino aveva lasciato la sua casa, il ragazzo lo guardava serio, quasi imbronciato, e lui continuava a sorridergli, anche se dentro stava morendo e avrebbe voluto pregarlo di non andarsene, ma non poteva.

24. Movenze  
Lovino aveva un'innata sensualità, e lo dimostrava in ogni sua movenza – _oh Dio, concedimi un po' di autocontrollo_, pensò Antonio mentre guardava il ragazzo osservarsi allo specchio.

25. Calore  
Il calore emanato da quel bastardo spagnolo era sempre fin troppo piacevole d'inverno, quando gli piaceva davvero nascondersi nel calore di quel corpo sempre abbronzato – d'estate invece avrebbe preferito ucciderlo piuttosto che lasciarsi abbracciare tutta la notte.

26. Apparizione  
Quelle improvvise apparizioni dello Spagnolo erano in realtà più che gradite, ma Lovino questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno – anzi avrebbe sempre insultato Antonio dicendogli di avvertirlo prima di presentarsi a casa sua.

27. Inebriare  
Si inebriava del profumo dello Spagnolo: sapeva di sole e di mare, sempre, ed era un profumo che non riusciva a nascondere nemmeno con l'acqua di colonia che indossava – _o forse era solo lui che percepiva quel profumo?_

28. Dita  
Antonio adorava intrecciare le proprie dita con quelle dell'Italiano, che fosse quando passeggiavano o mentre facevano l'amore, non importava; gli bastava solo intrecciare le dita con quelle dell'altro.

29. Nostalgia  
Provava sempre un po' di nostalgia quando passeggiava per i giardini del Palazzo Reale – si ricordava di quando Lovino vi si nascondeva e lui passava ore a cercarlo...e veniva sempre sgridato dai suoi capi perché non riusciva a tenere sotto controllo un semplice ragazzino.

30. Legame  
Spagna era sicuro che il legame che li legava era indissolubile: guerre, indipendenza, molte altre cose si erano messe contro di loro, ma loro erano ancora insieme.

31. Erba  
Antonio se ne stava spesso e volentieri sdraiato sull'erba del giardino, e a volte lui lo guardava dalla finestra, mentre altre lo raggiungeva e gli si sdraiava accanto.

32. Sembianze  
Antonio gli si era presentato di fronte in molte sembianze: cavaliere impegnato nella Reconquista, Conquistador, Inquisitore, pirata, soldato, ma quello che lui preferiva era quell'Antonio allegro e sempre sorridente che lo abbracciava in continuazione.

33. Nettare  
Per lui, il prezioso nettare degli dei era Lovino; non avrebbe mai finito per saziarsi di lui.

34. Rossore  
Il rossore delle guance di Lovino era qualcosa che lo inteneriva sempre, e Lovino arrossiva anche fin troppo spesso – pensò mentre toccava una guancia tutta rossa: _tan lindo._

35. Possesso  
Lui aveva avuto il possesso del territorio del Sud Italia per molto tempo; ma il possesso di quel corpo, di quell'essere che rappresentava il Sud Italia, _oh,_ per avere quello aveva sudato sette camicie.

36. Crepuscolo  
Quando l'impero di Antonio stava giungendo al suo crepuscolo, per un istante aveva avuto la tentazione di abbandonarlo completamente anche lui, ma davvero non ci riusciva – anche dopo l'indipendenza non era mai riuscivo a staccarsi davvero da lui.

37. Fautore  
Antonio era solito ripetere che ognuno è fautore del proprio destino; questo era uno dei motivi che lo avevano spinto ad unirsi al fratello per formare il Regno d'Italia, per dimostrare allo Spagnolo che lui poteva farcela anche da solo.

38. Sfrontatezza  
Adorava il carattere di Lovino; a parole non riusciva a batterlo nessuno, a fatti invece...

39. Fato  
Gli piaceva pensare che il destino avesse giocato un qualche ruolo nella sua unione con Lovino, per esempio il fatto che proprio a lui era toccato il Sud Italia – questo era il destino...il duro lavoro per conquistarlo era un'altra storia.

40. Labbra  
Adorava le curve di quelle labbra perennemente imbronciate, adorava poi baciarle e morderle, e adorava anche quando subito dopo gli urlavano contro.

41. Pensiero  
Lui era uno stupido romantico, lo era sempre stato, ma il suo primo pensiero al mattino, appena sveglio, e l'ultimo la sera, prima di addormentarsi, erano sempre rivolti a Lovino – _sul serio._

42. Ritorno  
Quando era piccolo e Antonio era in missione, ogni giorno e ogni notte si metteva alla finestra della propria stanza e aspettava il suo ritorno – ora che era adulto, ancora a volte si metteva alla finestra con la speranza di vederlo arrivare.

43. Ferita  
C'erano ferite nel cuore di Lovino che neppure lui era riuscito a guarire e questo lo faceva sentire inutile nei confronti della persona che più amava al mondo.

44. Confine  
Aveva cercato di mettere molti confini tra se e Antonio – ma lo Spagnolo li aveva oltrepassati tutti con fin troppa naturalezza.

45. Furore  
Lovino era una furia quando si arrabbiava – il che accadeva fin troppo spesso e lui era quasi sempre la vittima della sua ira.

46. Volto  
I lineamenti del volto di Lovino li aveva sempre adorati: sia le guance paffute che aveva da bambino,sia i lineamenti dolci che aveva da adolescente, per non parlare poi del bellissimo viso che aveva ora.

47. Candore  
Accarezzò il viso del giovane uomo che dormiva accanto a lui dopo una notte di passione – nonostante tutte le volte che avevano fatto l'amore, gli sembrava che Lovino avesse la stessa purezza di una volta.

48. Vino  
Il vino era una passione che li accomunava, ma Lovino reggeva male l'alcool e diventava improvvisamente voglioso – gli versò un altro bicchiere di vino e sorrise aspettando che facesse effetto...si, era un bastardo senza speranza.

49. Incisione  
Spagna era un bastardo, non faceva che ripeterglielo da secoli, ma era un bastardo molto romantico – pensò mentre osservava l'incisione sull'anello che gli aveva appena regalato - _"Te amo"._

La prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, la stanza era rischiarata da alcune lanterne, che illuminavano il corpo dell'Italiano – ancora oggi, quando vedeva delle lanterne, gli tornava in mente quella fantastica notte.


	2. This time imperfect

Titolo: This time imperfect  
Pairing: Ivan Braginski/Gilberta Beilschmidt - Russia/Fem!Prussia  
Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Genere: generale, erotico, guerra, fluff, Slice of life, storico  
Avvertimento: het, lime  
Rating: Arancione  
Set: gamma  
Note: Ho pensato queste cinquanta frasi come la "descrizione" di un preciso pezzo di storia mondiale. Tra il 1946 e il 1990.  
Il titolo è una canzone degli AFI, che trovo in qualche modo perfetta per loro due in questo periodo.  
Per il nome di fem!Prussia...Io continuo a chiamarla Gil, perché quando ho iniziato a ruolarla utilizzavo questo nome, e poi adoro troppo il significato del nome Gilbert ("Ostaggio brillante"), per questo la mia Prussia si chiamerà sempre Gilberta Beilschmidt.

35: conseguenza dello studiare storia e di ruolare, è il fatto che sono convinta che Kaliningrad sia la bimba (si, sono convinta che sia una femminuccia XD) di questi due 3

A Roshia-chan 3

01: Sonno  
Le capitava spesso di osservarlo dormire, quando sfinito dal lavoro - e anche da lei – crollava sul letto morto di sonno e di colpo era tra le braccia di Morfeo: ecco, adorava quando aveva un'espressione serena come in quel momento, sicuramente conseguenza di un lieto sogno.

02: Treno  
Si era ritrovato nei pressi della stazione ferroviaria, e quasi con nostalgia si ricordò di quando vi aspettava quel treno in arrivo da Berlino.

03: Fermata  
Quando il treno si arrestava alla fermata della stazione di Mosca, lei era sempre l'ultima a scendere dal proprio vagone: solo per far morire un altro po' d'impazienza l'uomo che ogni volta veniva a prenderla.

04: Ora  
Odiava quelle interminabili riunioni che non finivano mai – ed era sicura che anche Ivan le odiasse, perché lo vedeva guardare l'ora e sbuffare.

05: Ritornello  
Ivan aveva sempre creduto che Gil odiasse stare in quella casa: eppure la sentiva cantare spesso quel ritornello e la sua voce sembrava _felice._

06: Cambiare  
Cambiare era una cosa a cui era abituata, in quanto sin dall'infanzia il suo Stato aveva subito vari cambiamenti: ma a volte le risultava difficile cambiare per adattarsi a Ivan.

07: Pietra  
Osservò la piccola pietra che sovrastava il cerchietto giallo brillante – _Oh Cristo Santo_ – Ivan davvero credeva che dopo secoli di rifiuti a varie nazioni, ora avrebbe accettato di _sposare_ lui?

08: Rugiada  
L'aveva sempre pensato – _ma a lui non l'avrebbe mai detto_ – che le lacrime intrappolate tra le sue ciglia sembravano proprio gocce di rugiada su fiori color ametista.

09: Vento  
Il vento in quel periodo dell'anno soffiava sempre con forza e batteva con insistenza alla sua finestra – era la scusa perfetta per stringersi sempre più tra la sue braccia, mentendo sul fatto di avere freddo.

10: Sentimento  
Oh no, loro non avrebbero mai ammesso che tra loro ci fosse un qualche tipo di sentimento romantico – odio, lussuria, qualsiasi cosa, ma _non_ un sentimento d'amore.

11: Strappo  
Aveva notato per caso uno strappo sulla preziosa sciarpa del Russo, e senza che lui se ne accorgesse lo aveva ricucito con cura – ah, se solo fosse così semplice ricucire tutti gli strappi che c'erano anche tra di loro.

12: Desiderio  
Aveva avuto diversi partner, oltre al Russo, ma a nessuno di loro si era concessa spinta dal desiderio bruciante che la possedeva, dal desiderio di essere stretta tra due braccia ed essere presa fino allo sfinimento – solo a Ivan, che anche ora accarezzava il suo corpo con desiderio, era concesso quell'onore.

13: Acqua  
Guardò male il Russo che, con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato in faccia e il rubinetto in mano, lasciava al sua stanza – prima o poi avrebbe dovuto fargli capire che quella cosa serviva per erogare l'acqua e non per le sue punizioni corporali sadiche.

14: Favola  
Anche nella loro macabra favola esisteva un "C'era una volta" : ma lei non era una principessa in pericolo e lui non era un principe azzurro – erano soltanto due personaggi troppo abituati alla guerra e al dolore che non riuscivano mai ad arrivare ad un lieto fine.

15: Premio  
Ecco, se avessero dovuto dargli un premio, pensò mentre guardava la sua schiena nuda dopo che si era alzato dal letto, sarebbe stato sicuramente per quel fisico insaziabile che l'appagava ogni notte – _ma questa era un'altra cosa che non gli avrebbe mai detto._

16: Regno  
Quello che Ivan aveva creato in quella casa, subito dopo la Seconda guerra mondiale, era un piccolo regno tutto suo, in cui lui era finalmente il sovrano di tutti e tutti i suoi prigionieri dovevano essere sudditi fedeli – _soprattutto lei._

17: Delirio  
Tutto, tutto quello che stava succedendo – _la sua Berlino invasa e distrutta, la sua Königsberg occupata, la sua ufficiosa fine, la sua cattività sotto il dominio russo_ – tutto ciò poteva soltanto essere il delirio di una mente malata, che voleva possederla, e finalmente c'era riuscita.

18: Rana  
Odiava molte persone, ma la maggior parte del suo odio era rivolta verso una rana dall'accento raffinato che fin troppe volte aveva osato avvicinarsi alla sua donna.

19: Fratello  
Gil ne parlava davvero fin troppo spesso e sempre con un tono affettuoso – come una madre orgogliosa del proprio pulcino – e lui stava davvero diventando geloso di quel fratello che era sempre presente nei pensieri della prussiana.

20: Profumo  
Si era nascosta di più contro il petto dell'altro inspirando il suo profumo – secondo lei Ivan sapeva di neve, neve appena caduta, ancora incorrotta e bianca.

21: Essere  
Non gli piaceva molto il ruolo che aveva assunto – quello dell'aguzzino spietato contro un nemico secolare – ma con Gil solo questo pareva funzionare per tenerla legata a lui – _essere o non essere crudele_, quello era il problema con quella donna.

22: Ritmo  
Esausta si era lasciata cadere sul materasso, mentre sentiva la mano del Russo poggiarsi di nuovo sul suo seno – per quanto sarebbe riuscita a resistere a quel ritmo insaziabile?

23: Garanzia  
Oh, lei era un ostaggio prezioso, si era data da sola come garanzia per l'incolumità di quello stolto ragazzino, e lui aveva ben volentieri accettato – pensò mentre guardava la propria preda ancora incatenata.

24:Proiettile  
Con le dita accarezzava la piccola cicatrice circolare sulla schiena del suo coniglietto bianco; grazie a quel proiettile – _che poi si era divertito a togliere personalmente_ – lei era nelle sue mani.

25: Tentativo  
Ogni suo tentativo di resistenza e ribellione era stroncato sul nascere dalla forza sovrannaturale dell'altro – era forse masochista in quanto pur sapendo di non avere alcuna speranza continuava ad opporsi a lui?

26: Amanti  
Il loro rapporto si sarebbe dovuto fermare a padrone e schiavo, ma tutti quei secoli di fugaci incontri non avevano potuto cambiare la relazione tra quei due amanti destinati ad amarsi in quel modo contorto, e, perché no, anche assurdo.

27: Segnale  
Se Ivan ti sorrideva candido dopo che avevi combinato qualcosa, quello era il segnale per mettersi al riparo dalla sua ira funesta – oramai lo sapeva fin troppo bene, avendolo sperimentato sulla propria pelle.

28: Bandiera  
Osservava la nuova bandiera che sventolava nella leggera brezza – Ivan ne sembrava compiaciuto, ma a lei mancava la sua aquila nera su sfondo bianco.

29: Stupidità  
La stupidità ed ottusità di Ivan rasentavano il ridicolo ogni tanto – davvero non capiva che lei stava _quasi_ quieta e buona sotto il suo dominio non per paura, ma per ciò che provava per lui?

30: Schiaffo  
Quella donna l'aveva preso a schiaffi davvero tante volte durante quei secoli, ma nessun altro schiaffo gli aveva fatto così male come quello che aveva appena ricevuto – _o forse erano gli occhi pieni di lacrime di Gil che lo ferivano?_

31: Accendere  
Lo odiava, lo odiava davvero quando dopo un furioso litigio o un esemplare punizione, di notte si alzava per accendere la luce e osservare soddisfatto le ferite sul suo corpo.

32: Velocità  
Se c'era una cosa che lo infastidiva di prima mattina, era sicuramente la velocità con cui una certa coniglietta bianca fuggiva dalle sue fauci di lupo cattivo, correndo fuori dalla stanza mezza svestita, di solito.

33: Collo  
Da quando aveva scoperto quel punto debole, adorava stuzzicarlo e torturarlo – i gemiti che uscivano dalle sue labbra quando gli baciava o mordeva il collo riuscivano a soddisfarla e finalmente aveva trovato un modo per prendere lei l'iniziativa.

34: Meraviglia  
La meraviglia dipinta sul viso di Ivan, appena entrato nel salone dove pranzavano, le aveva per un attimo scaldato quel cuore che lei diceva essere di ghiaccio – aveva deciso che allora avrebbe riempito quella casa di girasoli ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione.

35: Bambini  
I bambini erano il grande tabù della loro relazione poiché lui non voleva assumersi la responsabilità di un figlio; eppure ora lo osservava mentre teneva tra la braccia la loro creaturina appena nata.

36: Eclissi  
A Ivan non piacevano le eclissi perché oscuravano quel pallido sole che li illuminava, a Gil tutto sommato non dispiacevano e si entusiasmava come una bambina – forse a Ivan non piacevano perché si sentiva sempre messo in ombra dalla sua compagna.

37: Stranezza  
La stranezza di quell'uomo stava tutta nei suoi repentini cambiamenti d'umore – un attimo era l'uomo migliore che qualcuno potesse desiderare, e quello dopo le faceva rimpiangere il giorno in cui si era legata a lui in quell'assurda relazione.

38: Orrore  
A volte quella convivenza forzata era peggio di un film dell'orrore – erano troppi, troppo diversi, e il loro padrone non stava troppo bene psicologicamente; per non parlare dei coltelli che fin troppo spesso era costretta a schivare.

39: Miseria  
I suoi amici e suo fratello si erano spesso preoccupati per lei e la sua condizione economica – ma per lei quella non poteva definirsi miseria se finalmente, nel bene e nel male, poteva stare liberamente accanto a Ivan.

40: Luce  
Non glielo avrebbe mai detto, ma la trovava davvero bella – quasi angelica – quando al mattino, con le mani sui fianchi, si metteva davanti alla finestra e gli urlava di alzarsi – sembrava brillare nella luce mattutina.

41: Fine  
Osservarla mentre abbracciava suo fratello gli straziava il cuore – non credeva che la fine di quella strana convivenza, che già credeva non sarebbe mai arrivata, lo avrebbe ferito così tanto.

42: Illuminare  
Quando era entrata nella stanza aveva pensato che Ivan avesse avuto un'idea davvero carina ad illuminarla con tante candele – non pensava che poi Ivan avrebbe usato le stesse candele per qualcosa di ancora più piacevole.

43: Richiesta  
I desideri – _le richieste che non ammettevano repliche_ – di Ivan a volte erano davvero assurdi: come la richiesta di avere immediatamente dei girasoli, ed era inverno, e le tre di notte.

44: Cristallo  
A volte si pentiva di non prestargli troppe attenzioni, perché Ivan spesso era fragile quanto un vaso di cristallo.

45: Incubo  
C'erano volte, specialmente notti, in cui la sua vita in quella casa sembrava un incubo, e Ivan ne era il mostro.

46: Specchio  
Le capitava fin troppo spesso di fissarsi allo specchio e notare quanto il suo corpo fosse dimagrito in quegli anni – per non parlare dei lividi sempre freschi – _ma lei non riusciva a staccarsi da lui, e lui sembrava non stancarsi mai di lei._

47: Muro  
Più volte, quando era andato da lei a Berlino, l'aveva trovata su qualche torretta di guardia a osservare la città dall'altra parte del muro – sapeva quando le mancasse il fratello, ma non l'avrebbe mai lasciata andare.

48: Linea  
Nella sua mente lei aveva tracciato una linea oltre alla quale aveva giurato di non spingersi, quando aveva iniziato a vivere sotto il dominio russo; o almeno, così aveva fatto finché non era caduta nuovamente tra le sue braccia.

49: Impressione  
Aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che quella egocentrica donna non tenesse affatto a lui, ma quando l'aveva vista entrare in camera sua, con la colazione su un vassoio – _solo perché era il suo compleanno_ – aveva subito cambiato parere.

50: Particolare  
La particolare sfumatura degli occhi della donna doveva davvero fargli capire che lei era abituata alle battaglie – quel particolare colore rosso gli faceva capire che con Gil sarebbe sempre stata una guerra, che fosse durante qualche riunione o tra le lenzuola di un letto.


	3. C'est l'amour qui m'a fait

Titolo: C'est l'amour qui m'a fait  
Pairing: Francia/Seychelles  
Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Genere: romantico, sentimentale  
Avvertimento: Het  
Rating: Giallo  
Set: Beta  
Note: il titolo è quello di una poesia di Jacques Prévert, probabilmente il mio poeta preferito. Questo pairing mi piace molto, e l'ho ruolato davvero molte volte. Tuttavia, questa è la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa su di loro. ...e il francese ormai mi serve solo per le fic. *facepalm *  
Il nome Victoria l'ho semplicemente preso dal fandom _  
31: sono i versi della poesia "Baciami" ("Embrasse-moi"), sempre di Prévert.

01: Angelo  
Osservava quell'angelo che placidamente dormiva tra le sue braccia, tutta aggrappata a lui, quasi avesse timore che se ne andasse mentre lei dormiva – peccato che quell'angioletto esagitato fosse calmo solo mentre dormiva.

02: Sorriso  
Lui era un romantico per finta che credeva solo nel dio del sesso, ma quando vedeva quel sorriso, oh, allora sentiva il proprio cuore battere così forte che credeva anche lei potesse sentirlo.

03: Felicità  
Aveva sentito di donne che erano felici comprando vestiti, ricevendo regali e tante altre cose materiali; ma per lei la felicità era quando quell'uomo veniva a farle visita senza alcun preavviso.

04: Pericolo  
Sin da quando la sua Victoria era piccola, aveva creduto di doverla proteggere da tutto e da tutti; e quando la ragazza era diventata colonia di un altro e aveva trovato il coraggio di dichiarargli i propri sentimenti, ecco, allora si era reso conto che lui era uno dei pericoli da cui doveva proteggerla – _ma non ci era riuscito._

05: Confusione  
Francis era una persona molto ordinata, e per mantenere l'ordine della propria abitazione si serviva dell'aiuto di una domestica; anche se poi, quando raggiungeva quell'arcipelago, si sentiva a casa nell'ordinata confusione della piccola abitazione sulla spiaggia della sua donna.

06: Mondo  
Per il mondo quell'arcipelago era quasi sconosciuto, meta soltanto di vacanze prive di senso a rosolarsi sotto il sole di quelle spiagge – _per lui_ quell'arcipelago era il centro del mondo.

07: Finestra  
Dall'enorme finestra della sua cucina entrava sempre il sole, e sempre riusciva a scorgere la spiaggia; ma soprattutto, quella finestra le permetteva di vedere il suo arrivo.

08: Spazio  
Secondo lei, la casa di Francis era meravigliosa, arredata con gusto e sempre luminosa – ma quell'arredamento minimalista era uno spreco di spazio.

09: Vista  
Quando voleva fare bella figura o era un'occasione speciale – e questa lo era – lui sceglieva con cura il luogo dei suoi _rendez-vous_: un ristorantino carino, con vista sulla Senna, era l'ideale per continuare a corteggiare la sua ex protetta – anche se lei era sua da molto tempo.

10: Pace  
Firmare trattati di pace per Francis era spesso stato più uno svantaggio che altro, specialmente quando si trattava delle sue colonie – proprio per colpa di uno di questi trattati aveva dovuto lasciare lei nelle mani di Inghilterra.

11: Sbaglio  
Da quando era sotto dominio inglese, Arthur le aveva ripetuto fino alla nausea che legarsi a Francis era uno sbaglio colossale; ma lei proprio non voleva dargli ascolto.

12: Occhio  
"Hey, occhio a quella cima!", gli aveva urlato, giusto un attimo prima che il Francese inciampasse e cadesse in acqua – sarebbe stata una gita in barca davvero divertente.

13: Mare  
Osservava l'infinita distesa azzurra davanti ai propri occhi – la osservava impaziente, pur sapendo che la traversata in nave sarebbe stata lunga, ma davvero non vedeva l'ora di vederlo.

14: Folla  
La folla di Parigi era così diversa dalla folla della sua capitale – e a volte, quando camminava per le strade della capitale francese, mano nella mano con Francis, le sembrava di avere tutti gli occhi puntati addosso.

15: Gabbiano  
Quella ragazza davvero lo stupiva a volte, pensò mentre la osservava giocare con il suo gabbiano domestico – _lo aveva chiamato Francis._

16: Sogno  
Quando era una bambina, il suo sogno era restare accanto a Francis per sempre, e ora che era cresciuta, quel sogno non era affatto cambiato.

17: Libertà  
Quando aveva trovato quell'arcipelago, aveva finalmente trovato un luogo in cui sentirsi libero.

18: Gelato  
Doveva davvero smetterla di pensare a certe porcate, si disse mentre la guardava leccarsi le dita sporche di gelato – lei lo stava facendo innocentemente e senza alcuna intenzione di provocarlo, ma lui..._lui pensava ad altro._

19: Controllo  
L'autocontrollo non era mai stato il suo forte, ma lo perdeva del tutto in momenti come quello, quando la vedeva uscire dall'acqua e quelle goccioline impudiche scivolavano sul suo corpo.

20: Pesce  
Sin da quando la sua Victoria era piccola, affettuosamente la chiamava "la sua sirena", per il semplice fatto che la bambina adorasse stare in acqua – ora che era diventata una donna, era ancora la sua sirena, perché per lei avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, anche gettarsi in mare e morire tra le onde.

21: Sole  
Lasciò scivolare le labbra su quella pelle costantemente baciata dal sole, mentre la ragazza gli accarezzava le spalle – le sue mani emettevano lo stesso piacevole calore dell'astro luminoso.

22: Brezza  
Adorava quella leggera brezza mattutina che portava dalla finestra il profumo del mare – era lo stesso profumo della ragazza che gli dormiva accanto.

23: Costa  
Era una cosa che avevano sempre fatto, camminare mano nella mano lungo la costa, anche se da quando erano una coppia – _seppur davvero atipica_ – lei trovava quelle passeggiate davvero romantiche.

24: Città  
Parigi era una città che le piaceva da morire; la conosceva da secoli, ma ogni volta riusciva a scoprirvi un angolo nuovo – era come Francis, che ogni volta sapeva stupirla con qualcosa di nuovo.

25: Casa  
Quella casetta in riva al mare, per lui era un rifugio sicuro quando non ce la faceva più a stare in Europa – si nascondeva quindi dalla sua ex colonia, che sempre lo accoglieva e gli faceva dimenticare le preoccupazioni da cui era fuggito.

26: Bugia  
Francis a volte davvero la irritava; era un infedele di natura, lo era sempre stato e sempre lo sarebbe stato, ma la faceva infuriare quando raccontava bugie sui suoi ritardi, profumi di altre persone addosso, o vestiti sporchi di rossetti.

27: Telefono  
Spesso, per molti mesi, potevano sentire l'uno la voce dell'altra solo attraverso il telefono, facendo così bollette chilometriche, ma davvero non riuscivano a trattenersi da quelle lunghe chiacchierate – _maledetta distanza._

28: Orizzonte  
Dal suo attico parigino fissava l'orizzonte verso sud-est – non vedeva altro che la distesa di palazzi della capitale, ma sperava che qualcuno, a molti chilometri di distanza, guardasse verso di lui.

29: Stile  
Il Francese era davvero la persona con più stile che conoscesse, sempre vestito con abiti firmati e all'ultima moda, e ogni volta che la vedeva le regalava abiti di haute couture che poi lei aveva paura di indossare, per non rovinarli.

30: Malinconia  
Quando la malinconia lo assaliva si chiudeva nella propria stanza con una bottiglia di ottimo vino rosso – e non sapeva che molto lontano, una ragazza, con gli stessi sentimenti, se ne stava seduta sulla spiaggia a fissare il mare.

31: Bacio  
_"Abbiam pure il diritto di baciarci/ Più tardi sarà troppo tardi/ Baciami_" - le aveva detto, prima di lasciarla andare dall'Inglese, e lei lo aveva guardato, per poi abbracciarlo e baciarlo – quello era stato il loro primo bacio.

32: Mano  
Amava quelle mani grandi e forti, che sempre le trasmettevano sicurezza; che le trasmettevano sicurezza anche quando lentamente accarezzavano il suo corpo, ed erano davvero piacevoli.

33: Caduta  
La caduta del suo impero coloniale lo aveva distrutto in tutti i sensi, ma soprattutto lo aveva privato della costante presenza della sua adorata.

34: Volo  
Guardava i gabbiani che liberi volavano nel cielo - ah, se solo avesse avuto le ali si sarebbe librata in aria per raggiungere quell'Europa così lontana.

35: Felino  
C'era qualcosa di felino nelle movenze di quella ragazza, e lui proprio non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

36: Gravità  
Arthur gli ripeteva sempre di riflettere sulla gravità delle proprie azioni, specialmente quando queste coinvolgevano la giovane colonia – secondo l'Inglese lui la prendeva soltanto in giro; _Dio, quanto si sbagliava._

37: Fantasma  
Odiava quel fantasma che ogni anno a fine maggio sembrava perseguitare il suo uomo – era gelosa di una donna che era morta secoli prima della sua nascita, e si sentiva ridicola.

38: Lotta  
Aveva sempre lottato contro l'Inglese per quella colonia, e solo quando aveva perso la battaglia, l'aveva veramente ottenuta.

39: Motore  
Il motore trainante di quella storia era decisamente l'amore, e doveva essere davvero un sentimento forte se riusciva ad unire due persone separate da più di 8.000 chilometri di terra e mare.

40: Tornado  
La sua Victoire – non gli piaceva proprio pronunciarlo in inglese come facevano tutti – per lui era come un tornado, che creava sempre confusione dentro di lui con la purezza dei suoi sentimenti.

41: Vecchiaia  
Sapeva che a loro non sarebbe mai successo, ma se mai fosse capitato, avrebbe voluto passare la propria vecchiaia insieme a lei, non importava se in Francia o alle Seychelles, l'importante era stare con lei.

42: Domani  
Il domani era un giorno che tardava sempre ad arrivare quando dovevano incontrarsi.

43: Sangue  
A Victoria il sangue non piaceva – non che ne fosse spaventata o disgustata – semplicemente non le piaceva perché fin troppe volte aveva visto il suo Francis ferito e coperto di sangue.

44: Paradiso  
Già la prima volta che vi aveva messo piede aveva creduto di aver trovato un paradiso terrestre, e quando poi aveva conosciuto quella bambina che sarebbe diventata così importante per lui, se ne era convinto – _quello era il paradiso._

45: Volontà  
Aveva sentito dire che con la buona volontà si poteva ottenere tutto, così aveva indossato un bel abito – aiutata da una cameriera – aveva messo i tacchi e si era truccata; il tutto solo per non far sfigurare Francis di fronte alle altre nazioni, e non poteva non essere soddisfatta di se mentre il Francese la guardava orgoglioso e meravigliato al contempo.

46: Reale  
Quando ancora era una giovane colonia, aveva assistito ad un ballo reale a Parigi – ancora negli occhi aveva le immagine di quei magnifici vestiti colorati, dalle pettinature bizzarre... e di Francis che la faceva ballare, trattandola come una piccola principessa.

47: Rosa  
Francis adorava le rose, e le aveva fatte amare anche a lei, e quando non poteva portargliele di persona le ordinava dal solito fioraio che gliele portava: i motivi erano due, o c'era qualcosa da festeggiare, o aveva fatto qualcosa per cui voleva farsi perdonare – e decisamente in quel periodo non avevano niente da festeggiare – pensò mentre buttava le rose rosse nella pattumiera.

48: Voce  
Quando la sentiva cantare pensava sempre che quella piccola sirena sarebbe sempre riuscita ad incantarlo con la propria voce.

49: Solitudine  
Il suo modo di combattere la solitudine provocata da quella distanza alla fine aveva solo il potere di farlo stare peggio – e forse era giusto visto come si gettava in futili avventure da una notte.

50: Cecità  
Doveva essere veramente cieco per non rendersi conto di quanto dolore provocasse alla ragazza con il suo comportamento, o forse se ne rendeva conto – in quel caso, era davvero un bastardo, si disse mentre riempiva nuovamente il proprio bicchiere di bourbon.


End file.
